The guiding of a vehicle for attachment or hook-up to a trailer is usually a tedious, time-consuming and frustrating endeavor. Since such actions are done infrequently, little or no expertise is developed or retained by the person attempting to achieve a quick and easy hook-up. Usually, at least two people are required so as to complete the hook-up. One person is required to manipulate the vehicle and the other person is required to observe and relay guidance information to the vehicle operator. Efforts to carry out this operation at night or under adverse weather conditions further exacerbates this difficulty.
Many thousands of vehicle drivers endure these frustrations and difficulties. In many instances, incorrect attempts at effecting a hitch connection results in vehicle or trailer damage. In some cases, injury to the driver or to persons aiding the driver can occur.
Previous attempts to provide such a visual aid system have been useful, but difficult to use. Ultimately, it is the goal of such a system to provide a visual aid that can be easily installed and easily removed from the hitch mechanism of the trailer and the vehicle. Furthermore, where the visual aid is connected directly to the ball of the hitch connector of the vehicle, it usually only provides an indication of proximity of the socket of the hitch mechanism. It is desirable to provide a visual aid for the ball of the hitch connector of the vehicle which provides a positive indication of the position of the socket directly above the ball. The prior art systems have provided relatively little flexibility in attachment of the visual aids to the vehicle and to the trailer.
These prior attempts to provide such a visual aid system have often employed illumination devices so that the visual aid can be easily viewed in the dark. Each of these illuminating systems would employ batteries, electrical lines, light bulbs, and other electrical apparatus. Commonly, if the visual aid system was stored for a long period of time, the illuminating elements would not operate properly when needed. Often, the batteries would be exhausted, the connections would be corroded, or the light bulb would be broken or inoperative. As such, the visual aid system could not be used when needed the most. As a result, a need has developed so as to provide such a visual aid system which eliminated the need for such electrical illuminating elements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be easily used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which serves as a temporarily installed accessory and which can be demounted and stored within the motor vehicle or trailer for subsequent use and reuse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is usable under all weather conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is visually perceptible in complete darkness and in brilliant sunshine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is of simple, sturdy and reliable construction and which requires no special handling or storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which does not require any special skill, training or expertise to install or utilize.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which has a very simple observable reaction so as to positively indicate correct alignment and position of the motor vehicle and trailer hitching elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is simple and economical to produce.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device that can be effectively used by the vehicle driver without aid by another person.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which performs the intended function and use without subjecting the vehicle driver or aiding persons to a dangerous situation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a visual aid system which employs no electrical apparatus for illumination.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.